


Care Packages

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, The Enterprise crew getting packages from their loved ones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: Starfleet found that allowing family members to send gifts to the ship personal resulted in a huge increase of crew moral. And thus, it had become tradition for the senior bridge crew to gather in Captain Kirk’s quarters and dig through their care packages from home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of [chrisqueenchapel's](http://chrisqueenchapel.tumblr.com/) amazing care package headcanons that can be found [here](http://chrisqueenchapel.tumblr.com/post/148703183789/periodically-the-enterprise-receives-care-packages). It took me forever to finally upload this story, I hope you all like it!

Every 30 days. Every 30 days several shuttles would dock on the Enterprise to deliver care packages that had been sent from the crew’s families. Starfleet found that allowing family members to send gifts to the ship personal resulted in a huge increase of crew moral. It had become a bit of a tradition for the senior bridge crew to gather in Captain Kirk’s quarters and dig through their individual care packages. 

“You got another bottle of bourbon from Jo, Bones?” Jim asked, baffled, from his sprawled out position on the floor.

Bones, who was sitting next to him, replied, “Yeah,” With a small smile. 

“Now you’re a lucky man, Doctor,” Scotty chirped, “I have to order my Scotch so that it arrives in time. You’ve got someone to do that for you.”

Bones chuckled, “I still don’t know how she keeps getting it… or how she knows that I like it.”

“And you’ve got pie too?” Jim added, reaching in, to grab the pie from Bones’s box. But Bones slapped his hands away before Jim could get it. 

“Get your hands off my damn pie,” Bones shouted, “You touch it and you’re dead meat!”

“Captain, I think it is wise to,  _ ‘keep your damn hands off,’   _ the Doctor’s pie,” Spock interrupted, sitting with perfect posture on a small couch, next to the bed. “He does not seem to be in the right mood for… sharing.”

“Don’t agree with me Spock,” Bones muttered, “It makes me very uncomfortable...”

 

“Alright!” Pavel interjected, while digging through his box. The contents spilling out and onto Jim’s bed, “I’ve got sweaters for… Hikaru… Leonard… Keptin… Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, Nyota and myself.” He pulled out the seven sweaters, of various sizes and colours and promptly threw them at the six of his friends.

“Pfft,” Hikaru let out from across the room when Pavel nailed him in the face with his dark grey sweater. “Watch it Pav!” Hikaru teased, as he, and the rest of the bridge crew put on their sweaters. “Otherwise you’re not going to get to see the photos of Demora’s first trip to Earth and her first day of school.”

“You have the new pictures?!” Nyota let out, through a mouthful of Irio. She shuffled quickly over to him and peered over his shoulder to look at the man’s pictures. 

“Yeah,” Hikaru smiles, turning the new photo album towards the bridge crew, “Ben said that Demi wouldn’t stop talking about their trip to Earth. She was so excited before the trip and when they were heading back to Yorktown, she kept talking about all the things she saw and did. Ben was happy that she was so excited, but I could tell he was exhausted from talking to her all night long.”

“What else do you have?” Nyota asked, shuffling over to Hikaru.

“Uhh,” Hikaru dug through his large box, trying to find something that would be interesting. “Oh! I’ve got some of Demi’s drawings and Ben’s old books that he’s finished reading.”

“Awww,” Nyota hummed, ruffling Hikaru’s hair, “She’s really improved, her drawings are a lot more detailed than her last ones.” 

“Now that’s adorable,” Scotty smiled, leaning over Hikaru’s shoulder, while taking a drink of his scotch.

“Okay, enough about me!” Hikaru huffed, waving Nyota and Scotty away, “What did everyone else get?”

“I have three bottles of wodka from my mother, a bottle of scotch and a...16 page, handwritten letter.” Pavel answered, pulling out the contents as he went.

Scotty sighed, “When are you gonna tell them, you don’t even drink vodka?”

“Zhey are my parents, they give me free things and they vould disown me it I told them I drink scotch...” Pavel shuddered, putting the bottles back in the box.

“There’s nothing wrong with scotch,” Bones mumbled.

“It was inwented by a little old lady in Leningrad.” Pavel muttered back, bitterly. 

“Well, I got a new leather jacket and a letter from my mom,” Jim spoke. “She’s in the… Delta quadrant right now… on some planet called Swosie 3? If I’m reading that correctly...” He trailed off.

“Sounds like some 1980’s dance move,” Hikaru joked, laughing loudly at his own joke. No one else laughed.

“She also sent me pictures of all the planets she’s visited,” Jim added, pulling a closed envelope out of his small box. “Spock, what do you have?” 

“Captain, I have a new set of traditional Vulcan dress robes from my father. As well as information on life on new Vulcan. I think it will be quite fascinating.”

“That’s it?” Bones questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Yes Doctor,” Spock spoke simply, “We Vulcans do not exchange gifts as regularly as humans do. But, my father insists that, since I am half human, I should receive gifts more regularly than Vulcans do.”

“Green blooded hobgoblin,” Bones muttered under his breath, earning an eyebrow raise from Spock.

“I got a new kilt from my grandfather, Haggis, Scotch pie and Rumbledethumps from my mother,” Scotty spoke, pulling the containers of food out from his medium sized box. “And… six bottles of Scotch!” Scotty cheered and Pavel joined him in dancing around the room.

“We’re all just a bunch of alcoholics, aren’t we?” Bones asked, taking a sip of his bourbon.

“Yup,” Jim confirmed, “It’s all we’ve got out here in space.” 

“Well, I guess I’m the only one left,” Nyota chuckled, “I got a new dress from my Bibi, some Irio, Pilau and Matoke.”

“Oooo,” Jim let out, “Would you be willing to share your Pilau with me?”

“Well, as always, my mother made enough food to feed a family of fifteen,” Nyota spoke, “So, if anything, I should be asking all of you for help to eat all this food.”

“So I can have some?” Jim asked, cautiously extending his hand towards the large stack of tupperware containers. 

“Yes, Jim,” She answered, handing him one of the containers, “You can have some.”

“Thank you,” He hummed, setting the container on his lap.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, the group was exhausted and practically falling asleep from where they each sat in Jim’s room. 

“So, I’m going to call it a night,” Hikaru yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“Yeah, me too,” Nyota mumbled, standing up from her spot on the ground.

“Well, this was fun,” Jim hummed.

“I love vhen ve do zis,” Pavel added.

“Aye, I couldn’t agree more, laddie,” Scotty agreed.

“Well, I look forward to next month when we do this again,” Kirk smiled.

“I couldn’t agree more Captain,” Spock spoke.


End file.
